


The Memory

by alvordion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvordion/pseuds/alvordion
Summary: Changbin selalu merasa familiar terhadap Felix. Gara-gara itu ia malah jatuh cinta pada Felix, yang ternyata malah membawa nya pada fakta hidup lain nya.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020





	The Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [skzbesiberani](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzbesiberani) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Seo Changbin bersumpah pernah bertemu dan mengenal sosok Lee Felix sebelumnya. Namun Felix menegaskan bahwa mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kecuali dikehidupan lain.

Changbin lagi-lagi menatap Felix diam-diam ketika ia hendak ke kantin, rasa familiar itu lagi-lagi menyeruak sampai membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Barangkali mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi Changbin tidak yakin kapan.

Cowok itu begitu cantik dengan kedua bola mata hitam nya yang tampak berkilat ditimpa cahaya, juga _freckles_ yang menyebar disepanjang tulang pipi nya. Rambut Felix tampak begitu halus ketika angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menyambutnya. Dan lagi-lagi Changbin mendapati cowok itu berdiri bersandar di tiang listrik. Kedua tangan mungil nya bersembunyi dibalik dua sisi kantung celana nya, serta kepala mendongkak menatap langit.

Lamunan Changbin buyar begitu saja saat Hyunjin muncul dan mendorong siku nya, “Lihatin Felix lagi?”

“ _Ya!_ Jangan mengagetkanku!” Dengus Changbin.

“Kenapa sih kau nggak ajak dia bicara aja? Kalian kan saling mengenal.”

Changbin menghela napas pendek, “Kami nggak se-akrab itu, Hyunjin.” Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berlalu.

Hyunjin yang tertinggal di belakang mendecih kesal lalu berlari mengejar Changbin dan merangkul bahu nya, “Kalau naksir ya bilang naksir. Jangan jadi pengecut, _hyung_.”

“Diam ya.” Gerutu Changbin.

Hyunjin tertawa geli. Diam-diam ia memikirkan alasan mengapa Changbin sering sekali mengamati Felix.

.

.

.

Memasuki musim panas, sekolah mengadakan sesi berenang. Beberapa kelas digabungkan dan dikirim ke beberapa tempat renang yang berbeda. Hari itu Changbin lagi-lagi terkejut karena kelas nya akan digabungkan dengan kelas Hyunjin, yang artinya ia akan bertemu dengan Felix juga karena mereka berdua sekelas.

Siang itu terik dan Changbin begitu silau dengan cahaya matahari, jadi sehabis sesi berenang yang cukup melelahkan, ia duduk dibawah kanopi dengan kaca mata hitam dan tubuh yang setengah basah tanpa atasan. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat Felix yang sedang meliuk-liuk di air bersama Seungmin yang Changbin tau sebagai teman dekat Felix.

Ia hampir ketiduran saat tiba-tiba mendengar keributan yang kemudian membuat jantungnya mencelos. “Ya Tuhan, Felix!” Pekiknya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Changbin melepas kaca mata nya dan berlari ke kolam, melompat begitu saja masuk kedalam air dan menarik Felix yang nyaris tenggelam.

Begitu sampai ke permukaan, beberapa guru membantu Changbin menarik Felix keluar. Ia menyaksikan Felix yang dada nya dipompa sekuat tenaga oleh Lee- _saem_. Changbin begitu takut, ia sangat panik saat menyadari bahwa tau-tau Felix tenggelam saat sebelumnya cowok ber- _freckles_ itu baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba, sekelebat ingatan membuat Changbin pusing. Masih menatap Felix yang pucat seraya diberi nafas buatan oleh Lee- _saem_ , sebuah ingatan yang familiar membuat Changbin merinding. Ingatan itu berputar di otak Changbin bagaikan kaset rusak. Bahwa Felix juga tenggelam, ia yang juga melompat ke air dan menarik Felix yang sudah pucat membiru. Ingatan itu terasa begitu nyata bagaikan de javu. Seolah Changbin yang berdiri saat ini pernah melakukan hal yang sama di waktu yang berbeda. Tapi kapan? Rasa familiar itu menjalar sampai bulu kuduk dibelakang leher nya merinding.

Changbin mengerjap lagi dan hampir limbung saat tiba-tiba kesadarannya kembali dan Felix sudah sadar, terbatuk-batuk dengan air yang keluar dari mulutnya. “Felix, Ya Tuhan, kau baik-baik saja?” Tanya Changbin seraya berjongkok.

Kedua mata Felix begitu sayu dan rambut pirangnya yang basah jatuh membasahi pipi ber- _freckles_ nya. “Uh, Changbin- _hyung_?”

Changbin nyaris bersorak kegirangan hanya dengan mendengar suara yang lebih muda. Bahu nya yang tegang seketika melorot lega. Ia mengusap pipi Felix yang terasa halus meski dingin, “Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja.” Gumam Changbin.

“Oh, Sepertinya semuanya kembali terulang.” Bisik Felix pelan.

“Hah, maksudnya?”

Felix menggeleng. Senyumnya lemah tapi terlihat tulus, “Nggak apa-apa Changbin- _hyung_ , makasih udah menyelamatkanku.”

Changbin tidak pernah merasa se-lega itu sebelumnya.

Diperjalanan pulang, bus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Changbin sedang mendengarkan musik hip-hop melalui _earphone_ nya ketika ia melihat teman yang duduk disampingnya tiba-tiba bertukar kursi dengan Felix yang membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin.

“Changbin- _hyung_ , makasih ya untuk yang tadi.” Ujar Felix seraya mengulurkan minuman kaleng tersebut ke arah Changbin. Senyum manis Felix membuat Changbin tertegun beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menerima minuman kaleng tersebut. Lagi-lagi, Changbin merasakan bahwa senyum Felix terasa begitu familiar.

“Nggak masalah, Felix.” Gumam Changbin, balas tersenyum. “Aku hampir jantungan melihatmu tenggelam tadi.”

“Hehe.” Felix menggaruk tengkuk nya canggung.

“Felix, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Maksudnya, sebelum kita bersekolah disini. Aku selalu merasa kau terlihat _familiar_.”

Felix menggeleng, membuat poni nya bergerak lucu.

“Sungguh? Tapi sepertinya kita pernah bertemu. Aku yakin itu.”

“Aku rasa tidak, _hyung_.”

“Tapi—“

“Mungkin maksud _hyung_ adalah di kehidupan sebelumnya.”

“Huh?”

Sepanjang perjalanan berikutnya, Felix tertidur di bahu Changbin. Wajahnya begitu manis dengan _freckles_ yang menyebar di seluruh pipi nya, tampak seperti bintang-bintang yang berpendar indah. Diam-diam, Changbin mengambil beberapa foto Felix yang tertidur di bahu nya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Changbin mendapati dirinya jadi lebih akrab dengan Felix. Cowok itu sepertinya merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Changbin atas bantuannya di kolam hari itu. Felix sering membawakannya bekal bento yang dibentuk lucu-lucu. Meskipun takut merepotkan, Changbin menerima dengan senang hati. Pasal nya ini dari Felix, cowok yang selama ini ia kagumi dari jauh. Berada di dekat Felix merupakan sebuah kesempatan emas terutama ketika ia bisa mencicipi masakan buatan Felix secara cuma-cuma.

Namun, sebuah kejadian kembali terjadi, kejadian yang membuat Changbin panik setengah mati. Hari itu hujan turun cukup deras sepulang sekolah. Beberapa murid memutuskan untuk singgah lebih lama di sekolah karena hujan yang turun begitu deras. Changbin sendiri memutuskan untuk minum teh bersama Hyunjin di kantin, selagi menunggu hujan reda.

Hanya saja, Seungmin yang Changbin ketahui sebagai teman sebangku Felix, mendadak muncul di hadapan Changbin dan berkata, “ _Hyung_ , lihat Felix?”

Changbin mengernyit bingung, “Huh? Nggak tuh, kami nggak janjian bertemu hari ini.”

“Oh sial, dia nggak mungkin pulang duluan kan? Hujan nya deres banget.” Ujar Seungmin panik. “Tadi setelah bel sekolah berbunyi, aku ke kamar mandi, tapi saat kembali ke kelas, tas dan barang-barang Felix sudah nggak ada.”

Mendengar itu Changbin pun menjadi ikut panik. Pasalnya Felix itu sering kali ceroboh. Ia beberapa kali nyaris tersandung tali sepatu nya sendiri, untungnya Changbin selalu punya lengan yang siap menangkap Felix. Atau ketika mereka makan es krim sepulang sekolah, Felix selalu hampir menjatuhkan es krim nya saking semangatnya. Hujan yang deras merupakan sebuah ke-khawatiran bagi Changbin, terutama ketika Felix selalu pulang sendirian naik bus.

“Aku akan cari Felix.” Ujar Changbin seraya beranjak, meninggalkan teh nya yang sudah tandas setengah.

“Aku ikut, _Hyung_.” Kata Hyunjin, berlari mengejar Seungmin dan Changbin yang sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkan area kantin.

“Kita berpencar saja.” Usul Seungmin, yang kemudian di setujui oleh Changbin maupun Hyunjin. Jadi Changbin yang pada dasarnya selalu membawa payung di tas nya, langsung mengepak barang-barang nya yang tadinya ia tinggalkan di kelas, lalu mulai mencari Felix.

Hujannya cukup deras hingga meski Changbin sudah menggunakan payung, tubuhnya nyaris basah. Dan beberapa kali petir menyambar. Namun saat itulah Changbin melihat Felix yang sedang duduk di halte, kedinginan dan pucat pasi.

“Felix! Ya Tuhan, Felix!” Changbin berlari hingga payungnya jatuh. Di halte, Felix nyaris pingsan. Dan ia melihat beberapa luka di siku serta pelipis Felix. “Hey Felix, ayo bangun!”

“Ugh, _hyung_?”

“Felix, kau kenapa?”

“ _Hyung_ , aku nggak punya tenaga rasanya.” Bisik Felix. Matanya sayu dan bibir nya bergetar karena dingin.

.

.

.

Felix sadar beberapa jam kemudian. Ia mengerjap dan mendapati tubuhnya sudah berada di dalam kamar nya, terbaring di atas ranjang yang hangat dan selimut yang membungkus tubuh kurus nya.

“Felix?”

“ _Hyung_?”

“Syukurlah. Lagi-lagi kau membuat ku panik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi?”

Felix berusaha duduk, namun otot perut nya terasa sangat sakit. “Jangan memaksakan diri, Felix.” Ujar Changbin.

“Tadi beberapa anak dari kelas atas datang dan memukuli ku.”

Pupil Changbin membesar seiring dengan tangannya yang mengepal, “Siapa?”

Felix menggeleng, “ _Please hyung,_ biarkan saja. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah selamat. Aku cuman korban salah pukul.”

“Korban salah pukul?! Lee Felix, ayo sebutkan siapa dan aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran.”

Jemari kecil Felix terulur dan menyentuh lembut kepalan tangan Changbin, lalu menggenggam jemari yang lebih tua sambil tersenyum, “Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan ulang kejadian di masa lalu, _hyung_. Yang penting, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan ku lagi dan lagi.”

“Kejadian di masa lalu? Apa maksud mu?”

Felix kembali berusaha duduk, dan meski Changbin melempar tatapan tidak setuju, namun kali ini yang lebih tua membantu Felix untuk duduk dan bersandar di _dashboard_. “Aku takut _hyung_ berpikir bahwa aku membual. Tapi, kita berdua selalu kembali di pertemukan _hyung_. Entah di dua kehidupan sebelumnya, atau lima kehidupan sebelumnya. Pola nya selalu sama. Dan di kehidupan sebelum ini, pertama kali kita bertemu adalah saat aku tenggelam di danau, sementara dua kehidupan sebelumnya aku nyaris mati karena terbawa arus saat banjir. Tapi tidak peduli berapa kali kita hidup dan mengulang sejarah, kau selalu menolong ku _hyung_.”

Changbin terkesiap. Ia tidak pernah percaya terhadap hal-hal semacam kehidupan sebelumnya atau apapun itu. Tapi melihat gelagat Felix yang dua kali tidak terkejut setelah diselamatkan oleh Changbin membuat cowok itu percaya.

“Jadi maksud mu, kita punya garis merah yang tidak bisa dipisahkan?” Tanya Changbin.

Felix mengangguk.

“Bagaimana dengan akhirnya? Apa bahagia?”

“Itu…… Aku tidak bisa bilang, _hyung_. Karena meskipun kita selalu mengulang sejarah, akhir kisah kita selalu berbeda. Di kehidupan sebelumnya, a-aku dan Changbin- _hyung_ menikah, tapi aku meninggal duluan karena Kanker.”

“M-menikah?”

“Iya.”

Kedua nya sama-sama malu. Dan Changbin bisa merasakan pipi nya yang memanas. Membayangkan ia dan Felix menikah terasa seperti sebuah mimpi. Apakah ini alasan mengapa setiap kali ia melihat Felix rasanya selalu familiar?

“Sejujurnya Felix, aku sudah memperhatikan mu dari lama. Aku, ugh, punya perasaan pada mu.”

Sejenak tidak ada jawaban dari Felix. Dan Changbin sangat takut bahwa barangkali jawaban yang akan ia dengar merupakan berita buruk, meski mereka berdua terikat benang merah di kehidupan-kehidupan sebelumnya.

“Felix, kalau kau nggak nyaman—“

“ _Hyung_! Bukan begitu.” Potong Felix cepat. “Alasan kenapa hanya aku yang selalu mengingat kehidupan kita sebelumnya adalah karena aku lah yang selalu memiliki perasaan lebih besar dari perasaan mu”

“Hey, jadi maksud mu perasaan ku itu main-main?”

“Bukan begitu. Di kehidupan-kehidupan kita sebelumnya, kita berdua selalu saling jatuh cinta, tapi tentu saja selalu ada yang punya perasaan lebih besar kan? Aku tidak bilang perasaan mu kecil atau main-main. T-tapi memang begitu. Bahkan sekarang pun kurasa begitu.”

“Sekarang?”

“A-aku s-sudah suka _hyung_ dari lama. Dari aku masuk SMA, _hyung_.”

Changbin tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia sangat bahagia. Perut nya terasa seperti di gelitik dan ia merasakan jantung nya yang berdebar lebih kencang. “Jadi, mau jadi pacar ku?”

“T-tentu saja.”

“Oh Felix! Aku sayang pada mu!”


End file.
